


A Little Difference Changes a Whole World

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy has a job, Percy is also a mystery, Sally owns a sweet shop, So Annabeth is an aspiring architect, but otherwise read it, i already have an ending planned out so if you don't like bittersweet endings..., well this is not for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Annabeth meets a new worker at her favorite sweet shop. What started out to be a simple curiosity turns out to flip Annabeth's whole world upside down and rethink the way life, love, and friendships work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... may I should mention this because later on themes... this is not going to be the most realistic fic in the world. There will always be some parts of reality I will change to better fit the story. Thank you.

The years have past by. And so many things have changed. Her sleep schedule, coffee intake, best friends, classes, skill level, her professors, global warming, the President, the amount of corrupt politicians… so many things have changed. But the one thing that had always stayed the same for Annabeth was Sally’s Sweets.

It was a sweet shop/bakery about three miles away from campus. It was one of those shops that you wouldn’t even know was there until it was raining and you had nowhere else to go. But once you knew it existed, you would never stop coming. Annabeth herself came by every Saturday for her favorite treats.

And there was always something calming about the shop itself. Maybe it’s familiarity, the warm homely atmosphere that was associated with the shop no matter what season, or the wonderful Sally Jackson that owned the shop, always at the front serving customers, it was always a place to go and unwind after a long week.

And it was always the same, no matter what happened. The same customers and the same time, the same warm glow, you name it, it was the same. Until it was different. Until, instead of Sally at the counter, it was a dark-haired handsome guy around her age with a smile that good melt chocolate and eyes the color of the ocean.

Annabeth walked up to the counter, a bit hesitant and the sudden change in her usually stable schedule. He smiled a bit more when he saw her approach. “Hey, how can I help you?”

Annabeth blanked out. She had gotten so used to just appearing and Sally spotting her and just getting her her order, she had forgotten what it was. “Well…”

He chuckled. “Let me guess, Mom always just hands you your order so you don’t know what you usually order?”

Annabeth nodded. “Wait, Sally is your-”

He nodded. “Mom? Yeah.”

“But you look nothing alike?”

He sighed. “Unfortunately. I take after my dad. Anyways, how about I just walk you through everything we have until you’ve got everything you need?”

Annabeth nodded and he started going through everything there was. She asked him to stop every time he mentioned something that she might buy, even though he always stopped after each one to see whether she wanted it or not. In fact, he was nothing short of polite and well-mannered, even to the extent it was disconcerting.

Most guys Annabeth knew weren’t exactly horribly ill-mannered(though a few were), but none were even close to being this polite. In fact no human should possibly be this polite. It was probably just one of those customer service things, Annabeth thought, he probably just took it to a bit of an extent.

But as Annabeth left Sally’s Sweets, a sort of… curiosity sprung up at her. She wanted to learn more about Sally’s son, and why he was so polite. She wanted to know… something about the person. Because something about him intrigued her and she doesn’t know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia all talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I have a beginning and an end for this fanfic, so if you're wondering why the middle is so.... whatever it is, well you know now.

Annabeth dropped her bag of goodies on the table and flopped onto the couch, still thinking about the guy from Sally's Sweets. He was… something. And she wanted to learn more about him. She was just simply curious on him. At first she thought it was his niceness or genuineness, but she was sure there were other guys that were like that. Hopefully. So then what was it?

Before she could ponder more, her roommate/best friend Piper McLean came out of nowhere and said, “What algebraic fórmula are you stuck on?”

Annabeth turn over and glared. “I've aced all of them years ago.”

Piper chuckled. “I know. But that's the same expression I wear when I have a problem with math’s problems so you must be pondering something.”

\-----

“So you’re trying to tell me that you met a hot, nice guy at your favorite candy store that happens to be the shop owner’s son and you find him intriguing, and you wonder why?!”

Annabeth nodded in confusion. “Yes, is that a problem?”

Piper facepalmed. “I can’t believe this! Thalia, can you believe this?!”

Thalia, who was reading a magazine on the couch, sighed. “I don’t even know why I deal with you straight people problems.”

Her eyebrows scrunched up. “How does my sexuality have anything to do with this?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Because you have a little crush on this hot shop dude.”

Crush? Annabeth had a crush? But she barely knew the guy. Yet, it made sense. It’s been a while since a guy had treated her like a human. Like a human without even thinking of the fact that he was a boy and she was a girl. It didn’t mean that she was going to go Disney Princess and ditch everything for “true love”. It did feel nice though, someone being kind to you with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Except maybe getting good customers for his mom’s shop, and even that was really sweet thing to do. 

“Okay, so I have a crush on sweet shop dude. Am I supposed to be panicking or taking a rational route in this? Probably a rational route but what would that rational-”

Piper cut her off. “There is no rational route in love. Love is automatically irrational.”

Annabeth frowned. “But there has to be some rational factor, some scientific fact or something! This is like a cause and effect thing-”

Thalia groaned. “Chase, your talk about rationality is making be bored. How about this, don’t worry about it. That sounds pretty rational.”

Piper sighed. “Honestly I expected more than this.”

Annabeth ignored Piper. “You’re right. If I just don’t worry about it, and see how things turn out, maybe I’ll learn something. Be-”

“Exactly.”

“-cause in science when you-“

Thalia groaned once more. “Stop worrying about it.”

Piper theatrically sighed. “If only I could come with you next time.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“To what?”

“Fine to both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you for the kudos, I know this seems like a coffee shop au but at a sweet shop or bakery, but trust me it is not. So if you don't like a few plot twists and a teensy eensy bit of heartbreak, then this is not for you. Otherwise, if you like it, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Piper go back to the sweet shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm falsely leading you people. I feel evil honestly. Why? Because so far the post so simple. Too simple. And then when it becomes complicated you won't expect it. Maybe no heartbreak, I don't think I'm that good of a writer, but still. Only so long before the shit goes down. You can ignore all this and just read the chapter.

The next time Annabeth went to Sally’s Sweets, Piper did go with her. Annabeth was hoping that Sally would be there, and the guy before was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. But, he was there, and he had memorized her order. And he had a name (and name tag). Percy.

He saw and her smiled. “Let me guess, the same thing as last time.”

Annabeth nodded. “Yes. How did you memorize it so fast?”

He shrugged and tapped his head. “I have photographic memory. It’s useful.”

He turned to Piper. “And how about you?”

Piper shrugged. “I’ll take a pound of black licorice.”

Annabeth thought she saw him look at her in horror, but the look was gone in a second. She had probably imagined it.

“Okay, let me get that for you.”

They walked to the side while he got their order ready. Piper looked at her strangely. Annabeth looked at her confused. “What?”

“You told me he was hot, but you didn’t tell me how hot!”

“Huh?” Annabeth turned toward Percy. 

He had a really dark brown hair, the shade the was really dark, but not yet black. The type of hair that glowed when the sun hit it just right, like now. His eyes were a sea green, the type of eyes that sparkled when he smiled. The type that could show the most deepest emotions. He probably had never been successful at hiding his feelings. His eyes seemed to shine, like when water hit the sea, the seemed to hold the depths of the ocean, held so many secrets and jokes. His eyes made her want to smile. Never mind his smile. His smile was a warm as the cookies Sally kept on a stand at the counter for 50¢. It was perfect. And then his muscles, she can tell he was buff, but in a way that was soft. Honestly, he looked more huggable than a plush teddy bear. And then his tan… it was a shade lighter than wet sand, it wasn’t perfect, but flawfully perfect. 

Annabeth looked at Piper with pain in her eyes. “I forgot. I wish I still had.”

Piper nodded in sympathy. “He’s not my type. I prefer blonds. But he looks like a greek god. But like ten times nicer and hotter.”

Annabeth sighed. “But it isn’t his niceness that got my interest piqued. It’s like gentleman-ish nature. It’s just too much.”

Before Piper could answer, Percy called them out. “Excuse me, ladies, your order is ready.”

Both of them walked to the counter, grabbed their respective candy and paid. They walked out calmly and quietly, almost too casually. They walked away from the windows so that nobody in the shop could see them. And then started the very loud whispering conversation.

“Honey you’re screwed!”

“You tell me that now! I know I’m screwed!”

“Clearly! That man will probably treat you right! Cross that out! Definitely treat you right!”

“Obviously! And I hardly know him! Even worse he would probably never remember until I go there again!”

“Ughh! This is complicated! Even for me! And I’m an expert! Unless something absolutely cliche happened we’re screwed!”

“Can we go and mope at home?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it when it's just as simple as this.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what do you guys thinks?


End file.
